Prior to use in analysing analytical samples, it is important for a quadrupole mass spectrometer to be assessed in order to check that mass spectral peaks of sufficient quality can be obtained. If the quality of mass peaks across a mass range is not sufficient, it may indicate that there were defects in the manufacture of the mass spectrometer or that it has not been tuned correctly. The current process for performing the above assessment is laborious and is also subjective, as it relies relatively heavily on human analysis.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved method of assessing mass spectral peaks. It is particularly desirable to provide an automated peak shape analysis tool that can consistently and rapidly assesses whether a mass spectrometer (e.g. a quadrupole mass spectrometer) has been tuned correctly and/or has any manufacturing defects.